


Don't interfere

by Shadow1215



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow1215/pseuds/Shadow1215
Summary: Mallory travels back in time to kill Michael, the antichrist, but she went too far.Now, she is stuck in 2002 (for plot reasons this is changed) during the Coven time. As she struggles to hide her identity from the two people who mean the most to them.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Don't interfere

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction here so lets try not to be too hard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mallory has cast the spell and is wondering if it worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have been changed for my plotlines.

The images of the future flash before Mallory's eyes blurred no doubt due to her state at the time. The memories made her breath short, she couldn't breathe to become the next Supreme the current must perish. The acid in her stomach gave way and she hurled the contents of her stomach on the street.

Sudden clarity washes over her in waves taking away anxiety, free the pain leaving in its passing determination, courage. Where was she? Mallory was in Canal street distinguished by the tram lines and the pulsing of life in the atmosphere. The spell seemed to have worked perfectly but she never assumed just like she was taught from a young age by her parents.

The year is something vital that Mallory needed to know urgently and since she is all alone she must ask a stranger discreetly. A child is preferable, sure they are curious but are easily distracted. A group of lads with matching New Orleans Saints Jersey's passed by laughing and horsing around about their win in Football. Mallory continued ignoring the guys and walked on reaching the corner of the street. At the corner, a man in his late forties with light grey hair and a casual suit smoked his cigar.

"Excuse me," Mallory said in a timid voice, "What year is it?"

The guy looked up and stare at Mallory for a few seconds; causing fear to course through Mallory. _"Stay calm"_ her mother whispered into Mallory's left ear and she listened slowly breathing in and out. 

"Who wants to know?" The man questioned, putting out his cigar against the stone wall and strutting towards her.

Mallory knew, in reality, she could easily restain and confine him if he dared to come any closer. After all, you don't get to be the daughter of two witches: one The Supreme, and not be powerful enough to hold your own. With this new air of confidence, she spoke freely," Mallory Goode-Day and you are?

"Danny Huston"

The name was ordinary and after this, if she was lucky she would cross path with him again. Mallory kept a good distance and re-asked the year.

"2002" he answered gruffly, lighting another cigar and turned without casting a look back.

Mallory inwardly slumps, the spell work but went back to far. Micheal would be about 11 years and she wasn't even born yet. Her legs gave way she hadn't a clue how to stop the impending apocalypse and her family would die at his hands with them humanity. It wouldn't be right to kill a kid, even if he was the antichrist. 

She ran like the wind through the streets, knocking against bystanders' glaring eyes burning into the back of her head. Her only constant was her feet against the pavement and she burned away her emotions, stopping her run. Checking her phone it is 14:00. In hours it would be dark, and Mallory only valid options are to return to her birthplace, her home, Robichaux's Academy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment: GUYS THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FINISHED!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> What you think and how I could improve in further chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys👍👍.


End file.
